Leave a Note, For You My Only One
by PeersHitInMoscow
Summary: Okay, so this is my first songfic for a song that I think matches beautifully with the Mad Hatter. :D Enjoy! Please Review! HatterxAlice!
1. My Only One

__

**Hoo'kay****so here's my first songfic! Not my first fanfic though, which you can find here, .net/s/5814608/1/Quite_Peculiar_Indeed if anyone wishes to read it. It's quite a silly idea, but still kind of possible. But I digress, this is a songfic for a song that I found so fitting to the Mad Hatter, Only One by Yellowcard. Listen to it. It's a good song. But anyway, enjoy, and it's probably going to have a Chapter 2! =]**

* * *

Broken this fragile thing now, and I can't I can't pick up the pieces.

The Mad Hatter stared down at the shattered tea cup. He had thrown it to the ground in a fit of rage. Just what he needed, another lost comrade in his inner battle of emotions. He noted that those had been occuring more recently, ever since _she_ left. It pained him to even think her name, now that she was gone, whenever she was mentioned he felt a throbbing in his chest. There it was now, just thinking of _her_. Alice. His Alice...

_And I've thrown my words all around, but I can't, I can't give you a reason._

Off he went, on another rant about her leaving and leaving him, and how he had been so foolish as to let her go. March and Mally had tried to comfort him on a few occassions, but they had been failing more and more. They just couldn't understand his reasons for being angry. They had never let the love of their life disappear through their fingers. He got lost in his words that slid off his Outlandish tongue like venom. Luckily he was alone at his tea table today.

_I feel so broken up. And I give up._

He had given up trying to comfort himself into a cheerier mood. Sure, he had been able to do it before, but then Alice had been gone for just a year. Now it was becoming far too long a wait for his liking.

_I just want to tell you so you know..._

He so wished that he had told her how he felt that fateful day before she left. Why hadn't he!? Imbecile! Worthless, good for nothing scrum was what he was!

_Here I go. Scream my lungs out, to try and get to you, you are my only one._

He was screaming her name. Again. He had found himself doing this recently as of late. Just tearfully screaming her name and pronouncing his love to her to no audience but the trees. If only he had the courage to tell her himself.

_I let go. There's just no one who gets me like you do._

He had let her go. Not because he wanted to, but because she had wanted it. She wanted a bright future, not filled with tea parties and madmen. Still, he felt that no one understood him like she did. Those lovely baby blues that pieced through his suffering and pain and sunk their way into his soul, how he loved them. That lovely honey hair that always accented her face in a angelic frame. She had been so wondrous at getting him out of his anger attacks, as he called them. No matter how horribly deep he was in one, she could just place those lovely dainty hands on his face, look into his soul, and call his name. And he'd be there for her. Back to his usual self that he was seeing less and less of these days.

_You are my only, my only one._

Sure, there had been other girls who had shown interest in him. He was the Queen's Hatter after all, and he was a master at his trade. Thus he was expected to be a bit popular. But no matter whom it was, he never felt for anyone how he felt for Alice. His lovely, dreamy, beautiful Alice.

_Made my mistakes let you down, and I can't, I can't hold on for too long._

Sure, he had made mistakes when she was in Wonderland, as she called it. And he prefered the name to Underland. Underland sounded more boring, unappriecative even. She had seen him at his worst, while caught up in fits of rage, but for some reason she never seemed to mind. She was so understanding, so loveable. But, even when she arrived in Wonderland the second time, he knew that she wouldn't be staying. She always left. So why? Why had he even had these feelings in the first place? Maybe because he thought that they were fleeting. Just a strength of a good friendship is all. But he was wrong. What he felt for her was much more.

_Lead my whole life in the ground. And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone._

These darned feelings! They had caused him to become an emotional wreck! One second, fine, the next, in a fit on anger or tears. Both of which resulted in him chanting her name, curled up in a ball somewhere. His spirits had been crushed the day she left, and she had taken a part of him back with her to her reality.

_Something's breaking up, and I feel like giving up, I won't walk out until you know..._

He could feel his heart breaking. He shouldn't be thinking of her like this, but he couldn't help himself. He felt like giving up on returning to his old, happy, cheerful Hatter of a self. But what of March and Mally? Surely they would be displeased. As would the White Queen. Thinking of disappointing them just set him further into depression. Until, he decided for their benefit, he would try to hold on. He struggled to get himself to his chair at the head of the table. And once there, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It couldn't be, could it? He shakily reached out, and gathered the teapot in his hands. It's cold porcelain felt nice against his warm hands. Slowly, he reached inside, and yes! It was! The exact tea pot that he had hidden Alice in! Oh how joyous he was that he had not smashed it like many of its bretheren. His hand darted inside to excavate the piece of fabric that was once Alice's dress. He cuddled it to his tear-stained face. The fabic felt quite nice, and despite the years, the smell of her still clung to its fabric. It gave him an idea.

_Here I go, so dishonesly, leave a note, for you my only one._

It was a brilliantly fabulous idea. He was going to contrive a note for Alice for when she returned! Surely no one else would see it, for no one entered that room, the portal from Alice's world to Wonderland. Into his house he dashed, grabbing a pen and paper and thoughtfully putting the tip of the pen to his face. Hmm, how to begin this...Ah! A little of this here, and a little of that there. Perfect! He admired his creation, it was short, simple, but lovely, like Alice.

_"Dear Alice,_

_For when this note reaches your hands upon your return, just wanted to let you know that I'll be in my proper place, waiting for you. And when you come, we shall have a gloriously wondrous tea party!_

_Lo-- _No, he crossed that out. _Your friend,_

_Tarrant Hightopp, The Mad Hatter."_

"Mad for you", he thought as an afterthought, but thought it best not to put that in there. She probably didn't feel the same way about him anyway.

_And I know, you can see right through me, so let me go, and you will find someone._

Happily, he skipped through the beaten path towards the Doorway Room, as he called it. For it was a doorway to different worlds, and had many doors in it. But, wait. He examined his letter again. Oh darn, she was surely going to see the "Love" that was crossed out. Sure it said "Lo" at the moment, but she was a brilliant girl and would see through it's little black veil. No matter, she would take it as a formailty. Yes, a formailty error between friends, is all. But...wait, again. He stopped in his tracks. What if by the time she came back she had...found someone? No, no, even though he let her go, that piece of him that she stole with her would not let her get involved with someone, right? He had to trust his piece-self that he wouldn't be betrayed. So he did. It all made sense to him. Possibly Alice's departure just made him madder.

Along the walk he pet Alice's dress, which he had lovingly stuffed into his pocket. He hoped very hopefully that she would find the letter. He approached the Doorway Room and entered through one of the larger doors, for it was locked only from the inside. Once in there, he paused to take in his surroundings. A hole in the ceiling no doubt from Alice. They had patched it up since her first visit, but she had burst through it again on her second. He was glad that they hadn't patched it up again, for it would be something gone that he could remember Alice by. Even if they did patch the hole, at least he had the dress.

Lovingly, he placed the note on the table, right under the "Drink Me" vial. Maybe he should write in a reminder of hwo to use the door properly. But no, he was sure that next time she would remember. So off he went, skipping back along the trail to his lovely tea party, humming the Lobster Quadrille.

It was not until a few months later that the note was noticed...

* * *

**Oooh cliffhanger, kind of. But please, Review, Flame, I don't care, just say something! It makes my life more enjoyable! And allows a cheesy chapter 2 to be posted sooner! :D**


	2. Back to Wonderland

Well, I said I would finish this up in chapter 2, I think, buut well...it's gonna have another chapter. I was rushing on this one and the next one, which is halfway done, because I have a lot of homework and just got Pokemon SoulSilver today. And well, I'm excited and distracted about that. Anyway, enjoy! I'm not very good at writing Alice, or Ches, I like to think I'm somewhat decent at writing the Mad Hatter, at least his unorganized thinking part, because I tend to think the same way. Anyway, back to the point, enjoy my little silly mess.

* * *

Alice had returned down the rabbit hole. She had finished quite a few excursions to China, and felt that since everything was going smoothly, and that she had brought her father's business to glory, she could finally take a break from her boring life. Maybe longer than a break. Maybe forever, but she didn't know how accepted she would be in Wonderland. It had been ages since her last visit. What if no one missed her? She fumbled with the seems of her dress in nervousness before almost crashing into the table.

_Whoops, silly me,_ she thought.

She could have sworn that the table wasn't so close last time. Well, she knew nothing had been moved since last time, her hole that she made was still in the ceiling. She would have to remember to fix that. Something caught her eye. Under the "Drink Me" vial was a neatly folded piece of paper. She gently lifted the paper out from under the vial and read it.

_"Dear Alice,_

_For when this note reaches your hands upon your return, just wanted to let you know that I'll be in my proper place, waiting for you. And when you come, we shall have a gloriously wondrous tea party!_

_Lo-- _Lo? She wondered what he meant to put.

_Your friend,_

_Tarrant Hightopp, The Mad Hatter."_

Her heart lept at reading the letter. She was still missed! And it was a great comfort to know that she wouldn't have to look hard to find the Hatter. She missed him desperately. Ever since she left Wonderland, she felt horrible for leaving Hatter behind, and felt like there was a hollow place in her chest at even the mention of him. She pondered why she didn't feel like this for all of her Wonderland friends, but sumized that it was clearly because he was so friendly to her, and they had been through a lot. Shrugging it off, she went through the routine of getting through the door, out into the forest. The only difference was that this time she dragged her oversized dress with her.

"Ah, finally you returned," the Cheshire Cat purred from a tree branch, smile gleaming from the midday sun.

"Ah!" Alice gasped, turning around to see her friend. He was hard to see because of her consequently short height. "Ches!" She beamed, holding her arms out in a hug, coaxing him to come down from the tree.

Surely, Ches came down from the tree, into Alice's small arms, and purred as he was pet.

"I missed you so much, Ches!" Alice exclaimed, while hugging the cat as she had her old cat, Dinah. Yetm, once she saw how uncomfortable he was, she let go.

"I know of someone who has missed you more..." Ches begain.

"Hmm? What was that?" Alice questioned.

"Oh, nothing," Ches hummed, smile widening. "...Dear Alice, I suggest you eat some of this." He retrieved some of the Upmelkin from Lord knows where. But, gratefully, Alice accepted.

Once Alice had returned to her normal size, she thanked the cat, asking "Shall you like to join me for tea? I am on my way to see the Hatter."

Ches's smile widened, if it was even possible, as he agreed. _This should be interesting, _he thought as he followed Alice down the trail, towards the Mad Hatter's house.

* * *

Sooo, rate, review, flame, whatever you want, just click that shiny review buttom right there and leave something! It helps the next chapter get up quicker! And you make a pathetic crazy person's day when you do! :D Next chapter will be longer, and maybe more confusing, I promise.


	3. Time for Tea

**This chapter has an allusion to another awesome fanfic I read, can't remember the name of it at the moment, but it was basically Ches disguising himself as Alice to immensely confuse and infuriate a certain Mad Hatter. Also, sorry if it's cheesy, I just couldn't think of driving it in any other direction with the way that I had set it up so far. Don't know yet if there will be another chapter. This has nothing to do with my other fanfic: http://www. fanfiction .net/s/5814608/1/Quite_Peculiar_Indeed if you care to read for an unexpected surprise, just take out the spaces in the link! Review please!**

* * *

It was another one of those days. One of those dreary, dark, depressing days. March and Mally weren't around to keep him company, and he had drooped into a fit of anger, then jealously, then sadness. Right now he was immensely sad. He was curled up next to his chair, sobbing dry sobs, as all of his tears had been used up over the last hour or so. That was when he heard a rustling in the trees.

Alice? He thought hopefully, but dared not look up. It was probably that damned cat again, just to play tricks on him. Just to make him hurt even more.

"H-Hatter?" Came a confused voice. It sounded like Alice, but probably wasn't Alice because Alice couldn't be back yet.

"Not now Chessur," he grumbled. This wasn't the first time that Ches had tried to pull the "I'm-Alice-But-Actually-Not" routine. Just the thought of it made Hatter's eyes flash amber. It was then that he felt fuzzy paws in his back, kneading its darned claws into his waistcoat. _Damned cat. _He grumbled various other words that he believed to be swears and insults until he was interuppted by a voice.

"You truly are pathetic, aren't you Tarrant?" the Cheshire Cat inquired.

Truly pathetic? Him? No. Maybe. He wasn't sure anymore, he just wanted to be left alone, or, not all alone. With Alice by his side. Yes, that's what he wanted. His mind went off on a little rant until interuppted by yet another voice.

"Hatter? Are you alright?" It was an angelic voice filled of curiousity and worry. Surely it couldn't be...but the voice sounded far away, and the damned cat was right on top of him. So it must have been-no it couldn't be-could it? The Hatter lifted his blurry eyes up towards to path. It was! It was! Oh Callooh Callay! Oh joyous day!

Before the Hatter could think, his legs had lifted him up off the ground, and he was running, hurling himself towards the blue blur. Once he reached the angelic figure, he was going far too fast to stop, so he did the next best thing.

He tackled her to the ground in a hug. He just couldn't think of anything better to do. "Alice! Oh Alice! You're back!! I knew you'd be back! Oh at first I thought you were that darned Chessur, but you're you! I'm so glad that you're you!" He felt like smothering her in kisses! But he had some self-restraint. But hearing her giggle, that glorious giggle certainly wasn't helping. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but, he looked like a mess right now. Right, must fix oneself up before a lady, it is only the gentlemanly thing to do. So, got off of her and dusted himself off.

Once wiping his eyes, he extended a hand to help her. Ah, that was better, he could see. He could see her, Alice, his Alice. She looked much more beautiful than he could remember. She had barely aged at all, and still had a youthful look upon her face. Scanning her face, he noticed her lips, those lips that he so wanted to kiss right now, not like he had ever kissed a girl before, but he wanted Alice to be the first and only. It was then he also noticed her eyebrows, twisted in confusion as those baby blues stared at him.

"Alice? What's wrong? Alice? Your fall down the rabbit hole wasn't uncomfortable, was it? Oh! Are you hurt?! I do hope you aren't hurt. I should have placed some pillows to cushion your fall! Stupid!" He covered his face to hide his shame. How could he have been so stupid! Now Alice was hurting and it was all because of him and his foolishness. How would she ever forgive him? How would she---

"Hatter." She cut off his thoughts, placing her hands on his face. His eyes, which had most likely been amber, had reverted to green as he stared into those lovely baby blues. "Now, I may be mistaken, but I believe tea was promised," she smiled at him, waving the note. Which brought his attention to those lips again. No, that could wait. It was time for tea.

* * *

**Remember, click that there pretty button to review!**


End file.
